Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for controlling a gas turbine when the gas turbine is started, which are capable of improving the starting operation of a gas turbine.
Gas turbines that produce motive power by rotating a turbine using combustion gas generated by combusting fuel gas are being widely used in power generators, etc.
A gas turbine generator generates electric power to be supplied to load devices. Furthermore, the gas turbine generator is a power generation apparatus suitable for a so-called cogeneration system because the waste heat of the gas turbine generator can be recovered as a heat source for heating or hot water.
The cogeneration system that uses the gas turbine generator may also be used as a small-sized power generator used in homes in addition to a large-sized power plant. In the cogeneration system that uses the gas turbine generator, the operation of the gas turbine generator may need to be stopped because there are time periods in which requirements for electric power or waste heat are not significant.
In a gas turbine, that is, the motor of the gas turbine generator, the rate of temperature increase for each component is not constant because an internal temperature is significantly different between a temperature when the gas turbine is stopped (upon cooling) and a temperature when the gas turbine generates electric power. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that the lifespan of the gas turbine is reduced due to sudden heat stress applied to components if the time from starting the generator to the time that normal power generation starts (i.e., the starting time) is too short. Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that a feed power command is not handled quickly if the starting time is too long. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved starting control system capable of driving a gas turbine generator more stably.